


Late

by orphan_account



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal gives Bruce a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the worlds_finest [contest](http://community.livejournal.com/worlds_finest/89248.html), for the prompts of "New Year’s" and "first time."

A pile of discarded boxes lay like fallen soldiers on the floor, all of them nice, none quite right, trampled on indiscriminately until just the right one was located.

Silver, clean, smooth, flawless.

The metallic holder was masculine, elegant, strong: just like his recipient.

The offering he placed inside was forged in heat that burned so fierce it redefined darkness, shaped in hands so strong they could bring the world to its knees, and sealed with a tentative and hopeful kiss from lips that withstood the vacuum of space but melted under the touch of another man’s, rough, conquering kiss.

*

Kal hovered in the sky, drawn and repulsed all at once to what lay below. He could stay up here, surrounded by clouds that hid him from the penetrating cameras mounted below.

He could pretend he’d never come.

Glancing back, his stretched vision to Metropolis, to the sight of the glorious city, full of familiarity and the safety and the light. Everything that Bruce wasn’t.

But empty without him.

Descending, he winked at the cameras with a playfulness he did not feel and disappeared back into the night before Bruce could emerge, asking questions he had no answers for—yet.

*

Bruce tried to sleep, realizing that Kal probably intended the box to be for New Year’s day, but his veins throbbed with the need to know until, nude, he padded out of bed and into his study.

In a show of patience he didn’t possess, he read the card first, a mere slip of paper.

_This was your Christmas gift, but I don’t have your courage._

_Love, Kal_

Smiling, he ran his thumb over the thick script, re-reading the words before he slid open the silver case.

The ring nestled inside was beautiful, but even better—it fit him perfectly.


End file.
